Nature's Play at Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: What happens when Mother Nature takes over Harmony? Will Love Survive?
1. This Just In

This Just In

Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Sarah Jones, bringing you this special news bulletin. It appears that the San Gretchen fault that lies underneath Harmony, Maine, is acting up. While still uncertain for the cause, our sources indicate that some rumbling could be felt on the ground.

While earthquakes are very uncommon in Harmony, there is always a risk. We advise all people to be prepared with a backup plan should the need for evacuation come into affect. Again, this is not a definite fact. For now, this is speculation that an earthquake may occur. In the event that it does, we ask that everyone be prepared to evacuate as quickly as possible.

Looking around the town, one has to wonder just what this earthquake has in store. Will old loves be reunited? Or will the pending earthquake wipe away life as we know it in our little Harmony, Maine?

One thing's for sure: The test of love will have to overcome even Mother Nature in order to survive the destruction.

This is Sarah Jones, signing off..

Coming Up

Will an earthquake hit Harmony?

Just who will be affected by the earthquake?

Please R/R


	2. Feeling the Eart Move

Feeling the Earth Move

Putting her kids to bed, Theresa begins to walk down the stairs, when she feels a rumble under the stairs.

_Hmm..must be those damn pipes again.._ She thinks to herself as she gets to the ground floor. As she's about to go check on the kids, however, Theresa trips as the entire house shakes.

"Oh, God! What is going on! This feels like an earthquake..but how can it be? The kids..I need to get to the kids.."

As Theresa attempts to move on the floor, she can hear Little Ethan scream.

"Baby, it's okay, mommy is coming to get you. Stay put." As Theresa attempts to open the door to her children's room, a beam falls behind her, blocking the path to get outside.

_God, please don't take my children and me away from here like this…please God, let Ethan find us…_

Moving into the room, Theresa quickly gathers Jane into her arms and then moves to the other bed and holds onto Little Ethan in his bed.

"Mommy, what is going on?"

"It's okay baby, it's just a little storm outside." Feeling the house shake again, Theresa sends up a prayer.

_Please, God, don't do this to us.._

"I want daddy!" Little Ethan cries out.

"I do too, baby, we'll get daddy, I promise."

Rocking her kids back and forth, Theresa attempts to dial out, but gets no signal on her phone. _Stay strong, Theresa, stay strong for the children. Please Ethan, find us…_

Meanwhile, at Crane Industries

Coming back from a long meeting, Ethan is about to walk into his office when he sees things rattle around him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Watching a beam drop down from the ceiling, Ethan quickly ducks into his office, narrowly missing the beam from hitting his head.

Feeling the earth shake under him, Ethan acts quickly and seeks cover under his desk. _Oh, God, the kids! Theresa! I have to get to them! _Grabbing his cell phone, Ethan tries to call Theresa, but looses signal.

_Please, God, don't take my family away…not now…_

Coming Up

Will Theresa get the kids out of the house safely?

Please R/R


	3. Help Us!

Help Us!

"Mommy!" Little Ethan screams, clutching Theresa's waist for dear life. 

"It's okay, baby. Mommy is going to get us out of here." Theresa says as she tries to calm her son down. _God, Ethan, please find us…_

Feeling the Earth shake faster, Theresa clutches her children close. "Listen to me, little Ethan, we have to get to the doorway. Can you be a brave boy and help mommy?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Okay, hold onto your sister, mommy is going to move that beam over there so we can leave." Giving Jane to Little Ethan, Theresa crawls to the beam and tries to move it. Failing to move it, Theresa looks around.

"I've got to get my children out of here if it's the last thing I do." With a strong determination, Theresa pushes with her body against the beam, and feels it move a little.

"Yes, that's it, come on, move!" With more force, Theresa begins to move the beam again when a scream from behind her makes her turn around. However, before she can find the cause of the scream, a giant beam from the ceiling comes down and hits Theresa right in the face, causing her to be knocked out.

"Mommy!" Little Ethan screams as he sees his mommy fall. Holding his baby sister, Little Ethan cries. "Mommy..daddy…Help us! Someone has to help us!"

Coming Up

Will someone come to the rescue?

Please R/R


	4. Something's Wrong

Something's Wrong

As Ethan makes his way back to his office, a sharp pain hits him. _Oh God, what is going on? Why am I feeling this hurt?_ Feeling the Earth move under his feet, Ethan quickly realizes an earthquake is hitting Harmony, and grabs onto the office doorway.

_Oh, God, please don't let anything happen to Theresa and my children._ Ethan thinks to himself as he holds onto the door frame. Once he feels the rumbles stop moving, Ethan quickly grabs his phone off the desk, and slams it back down when he realizes the line is dead.

"Damnit, I have to get to Theresa! What if something happened?"

Hearing a phone ring, Ethan moves quickly around his office, following the noise. "Come on, damnit, where are you!" Finding his cell phone under the rubble of his desk, Ethan grabs it. "Hello! Theresa!"

"D—dad?" A voice calls out through the static.

"Little Ethan?"

"Dad! Daddy!"

"Little Ethan! I hear you! Where are you!"

"Daddy…mommy is hurt…jane is crying…help us…"

"LITTLE ETHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"H—home! We're home! Daddy, help us!"

"Little Ethan, Daddy will be right there! Don't move, okay? Watch your sister, I'll be right there!" Hanging up the phone, Ethan quickly tries to move through the rubble in his office.

_God, Theresa, don't leave me now…not now…_

_I have got to get to our house…if it's the last thing I do…_

Coming Up

Will Ethan make it back to his house?

Please R/R


	5. Disaster in front of Me

5—Disaster in front of Me

Finally making his way to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, Ethan looks around.

_My god, this is all in shambles. Please, God, let Theresa and our kids be alright._ "Theresa! THERESA!" He starts calling, trying to make his way into the house.

"DAD! DAD! HELP US!" A voice yells in the distance.

"LITTLE ETHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"WE'RE HERE! DAD! HELP!"

"KEEP TALKING LITTLE ETHAN!"

"DAD!"

Hearing his son's voice, Ethan continues to throw pieces of rubble away as he further gets to the door, and finds it blocked.

"Little Ethan, I have to knock down the door! Just keep yelling!"

"Alright Dad!"

With all his might, Ethan rams his body into the door, which moves a little. _Damnit, I need to get in there and save my family. _"Little Ethan! Are Mom and Jane alright?"

"Mom's not breathing, Dad! I have Jane in my arms!"

_Oh god, Theresa, please don't leave me now!_ With one last push, Ethan makes it into the house and tries to climb over everything. "Little Ethan! I'm in the house! Keep talking! Tell me where you are!"

"We're in the bedroom! Please, Dad!"

Making his way to the back of the house, Ethan stops short when he sees the rubble piled up against the bedroom entrance, blocking the path. _God, how am I going to get them out?_ "Little Ethan, I'm here, but I need to find something to get the rubble out of the door, okay?"

"Okay, dad, just please hurry."

Turning back to the kitchen, Ethan finds a crowbar under the kitchen skin and grabs it.

_Here goes nothing._ Heading back to the bedroom, Ethan uses the crowbar to carefully move all the rocks aside. As some light finally comes through, Ethan peeks in and sees Little Ethan holding Jane.

"Son, I can see you. Where is mom?"

"She's on the other side, dad. Please, she isn't getting up."

"Okay, Little Ethan, just stay calm, I'm coming through." With all his might, Ethan manages to push away at a big boulder, which gives him enough space to crawl into the room.

Seeing his father come in, Little Ethan sighs in relief as his father comes toward him.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yes, dad, thank god." HE says as he hugs his father.

"Where's jane?"

"Right here." Little Ethan says as he turns around to bring the baby to the front.

Hugging his daughter close, Ethan sighs and says a prayer of thanks that his children are alright. Looking around, Ethan spots Theresa's lifeless body. Handing Jane back to Little Ethan, Ethan quickly goes to Theresa.

Seeing a beam ontop of Theresa, Ethan takes a breath, and beings to move the beam off. _God, don't make me loose this woman now…not after all we've been through._ Moving the beam carefully, Ethan manages to bring Theresa out of the way.

_God, Theresa don't leave me now_

Coming Up

Ethan confesses things to Theresa as he pulls her out

Will Theresa wake up?

Please R/R


	6. Confessions of the Heart

Confessions of the Heart

"Little Ethan, I want you to take your sister and crawl out of here slowly. I want you to find a phone, see if it works, and call 911, can you do that?"

"Yes, dad."

Watching his son leave with their daughter, Ethan sighs and then looks back at Theresa. "I'm going to save you, Theresa, if it's the last thing I do."

Moving the beam slowly off Theresa's body, Ethan looks down at Theresa's face. _God, I love this woman. We're really a family. Please don't take her away from me._

"Come on, Theresa, don't give up on us now." He says as he tries to further move the beam away from Theresa's body. Feeling a space, Ethan manages to wrap his arms around Theresa's body, and slowly drags her out of the beam's way.

Holding Theresa close to his body, Ethan rocks her back and forth. "Baby, come on, and open your eyes. I need you, Little Ethan and Jane need you. Please, Theresa, don't give up on us now. Don't you remember the motorcycle accident? You forced me to look inside myself and realize how much I loved you…

Flashback

"_The only way Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald can survive Is with love. Talk to her. Tell her what's in your heart." The nurse said to Ethan._

_Sitting next to Theresa, Ethan takes her hand. "What's in my heart? I wish I knew. Theresa, you have to live. You have to. I…I can't live my life without you. God, this is unreal! How could you have left the party? I know you were mad at me, but you didn't have to get on the motorcycle to run off. God, what if I lost you? How could I move on?"_

_Looking at Theresa's face, Ethan sighs. "You're so beautiful. I think…no, I know…my feelings for you are real…they're real, and I need you to stay alive to explore them with me…_

_Theresa, it's true. I love you. There, I said it. I love you, and I need you. You can't die. You just can't! Please, Theresa, live..for me…for us…please… With that, Ethan leans down and kisses Theresa, feeling her lips warm up to his._

Present

"Theresa, that night you were brought back to me, and now, now I need you back to me again. Please, Theresa, don't leave me. Don't leave our children. We need you. I love you, Theresa. God, I love you so much. I REFUSE to give up on you now."

Running his finger down Theresa's cheek, Ethan sighs. "You have to wake up, Theresa. You have to."

Coming Up

Will Theresa wake up?

Please R/R


	7. At the Hospital

At the Hospital

Hearing the ambulance arrive at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief. "Theresa, you hold on, you hear me? I need you..don't leave me." Rocking her back and forth in his arms, Ethan sends a prayer up. _Please, God, I love Theresa. Please don't take her away from us._

After watching the paramedics take Theresa into the ambulance, Ethan looks at Little Ethan, and takes jane into his arms. "Okay, you two, let's go to see uncle Luis."

"Where's mom going, dad?"

"She has to go to the hospital."

"I want to go! I want to see mom!"

"Son, we can't right now, but as soon as mommy feels better, I promise to bring you there."

"Fine." Little Ethan says, sulking as he goes to Ethan's car.

After settling the kids with Sheridan and Luis, Ethan makes his way to the hospital.

_Theresa, don't you dare leave me!_

Finally making their way to the hospital, Ethan spots a doctor. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her significant other, Ethan Winthrop."

"Go wait in the waiting room, the doctor will be right in to talk to you."

"Alright."

In the waiting room, Ethan continues to walk back and forth, when the doctor's presence startles him.

"Are you here for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, I'm Ethan Winthrop. Please, tell me, is she alright?"

"Why don't we sit down?" The doctor says, pointing to the chairs.

Sitting down, Ethan sighs. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald suffer some broken ribs from the earthquake. She also has a gash behind her head that swelled, so we're monitoring that to make sure that her brain is not affected…." As he says this, the doctor looks away..

"Is she going to make it?"

"Well, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald…"

"What? Tell me!"

"She's in a coma, Mr. Winthrop. The gash behind her head bled faster than we could control. It'll take a miracle for her to come to."

Feeling fury run through his blood, Ethan grabs the doctor's shirt and pushes him to Ethan's face. "You listen to me, that woman is my LIFE. I refuse to let her leave me, or our children. I want you to do EVERYTHING you can to get her back to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can I see her?"

"Well, we really don't.."

"Look, please, I need to help her come back to us. Please."

"Alright, sir, you can go see her."

"Thank you." _Theresa, don't leave me now!_

Coming Up

Ethan sees Theresa

Will Theresa ever wake up?

Please R/R 


	8. Confessions of the Heart Part II

Confessions of the Heart Part II

Standing outside the closed door to Theresa's hospital room, Ethan takes a deep breath before opening the door. _Here goes nothing._ Walking into the room, Ethan sighs as he sees Theresa's body on the hospital bed, hooked up to many machines.

"Oh, Theresa." Walking to her, Ethan gently touches her hand, watching her face for any movement. Seeing nothing, Ethan sits down next to the bed, putting his face in his hands.

"God, how did this happen?" He says into his hands. Running them through his hair, Ethan looks at Theresa. "Theresa, baby, you have to wake up. We need you. I can't…I won't live without you."

Still seeing no sign of movement by Theresa, Ethan keeps talking. "Theresa, do you remember that night so long ago when you got into the motorcycle accident? My love brought you back. I need my love to bring you back now. I'm a selfish man, Theresa. All I want is you. I refuse to give you up to God right now, Theresa. You are my world. I couldn't live without you. Please, Theresa, you need to wake up. Jane, Little Ethan and I need you. Don't you remember our dreams, Theresa? We always said we wanted a big family to love. I want to have more babies with you, Theresa. I want to show the world just how much we love each other."

"Most of all, I want to marry you, Theresa. You are my life. I can't keep doing this to you, just seeing you and the kids day in and out without permanently living with you. I want to make love to you every night, and wake up with you in my arms. You are my reason for living, Theresa. I need you to be whole." Taking Theresa's cold hand in his own, Ethan rubs it gently.

"Theresa, when I thought I lost you today, I went ballistic. I couldn't loose you again. We've had so much going for us over the last few years. Please, Theresa, please come back to me." With that, Ethan slowly sits on Theresa's bed, lying down next to her, cradling her body close to his.

"Please, God, let my love bring Theresa back to me. Please don't take her away from me now."

Closing his eyes, Ethan feels himself begin to dream…

Ethan's Dream

"Ethan.." A soft voice whispers.

"Theresa?"

"Yes, my love, it's me."

"Why are you so far away?"

"They're calling me, Ethan.."

"NO! No, you can't leave me, Theresa."

"Then bring me back to you, Ethan. Find some way to bring me back.."

"THERESA!"

End Dream

Waking with a start, Ethan looks at Theresa, and then at the heart monitors, sighing when he still sees her alive.

Looking into her face, Ethan professes his feelings. "Theresa, you can not leave me. Not now. I love you, Theresa! I love you so much. I need you. I will do anything, give up anything, just to have you back in my life. I'll sell my soul to the devil if I have to just to be sure that you stay alive and well. Please, Theresa, please come back to me, come back to your children. They love you so much, they need you. _I_ need you. Please, Theresa, save me from myself.

Holding Theresa's hand tight in his, Ethan prays. "God, please bring her back to me. Please don't take her away from her children and her family. We all need her.."

Coming Up

Will Ethan's love bring Theresa back?

Please R/R


	9. Love Reunited

Love Reunited

"Please, God, just bring Theresa back to me..to her family." Ethan says as he holds Theresa's hand in his own. Staring into her sleeping face, Ethan wipes back a lock from Theresa's hair that fell on her cheek.

"She's so beautiful. How did I ever get lucky to love a woman like her? We've been through so much, and all I want is to have a life with her, and our children." Staring at her face, Ethan smiles. "The best thing I did is love this woman, and God, I swear, I will never let her go. Just please, bring her back to me, please."

Feeling a movement in his hand, Ethan looks down as he sees Theresa's hand slowly moving. Looking back at Theresa's face, he sees her eyes still closed. "I'm here, my love, I'm here. Please, baby, come back to me." Kissing her hand, Ethan holds Theresa's hand close to his face, caressing it gently.

Watching the monitors, Ethan notices a spike up in Theresa's heartbeat. "That's it baby, come back to me. Let us live our life the way it was meant to be." He says, caressing her cheek.

"MMM." Theresa suddenly makes a noise, which makes Ethan pull closer to the bed. "That's it, baby, come back to me. Come back."

"E..Ethan?" She whispers hoarsely.

"I'm here baby, open your eyes, look at me." Ethan encourages.

Turning her head slowly, Theresa opens her eyes and looks at Ethan.

"Thank you, God." Ethan says, as he looks back at Theresa. "Baby, you're alive. You're alive, it's alright. I'm here now, and I'm never going away."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Do you remember the earthquake, honey?"

"Earthquake…Oh no, The KIDS!" Theresa yells as she tries to get out of bed.

"Honey, no, no, you have to lie down!" Ethan says, pushing Theresa to lie back in bed.

"The kids, Ethan! Where are my babies?" Theresa cries out.

"Sweetie, the kids are fine. A little cut up, but they're alive. I got to your mom's house in time, I heard Little Ethan scream and then I found the three of you."

"You..you saved us." Theresa says in awe.

"You're my family, I had to do everything I could. I would never give up on you or our kids, Theresa, don't you know that?"

Sighing, Theresa looks down. "I was so scared…I didn't know what was going on..or if we would be found…"

"Baby, baby, it's over. We're still here, and we're strong, we're going to make it, baby, I promise you."

Holding her hand, Ethan looks at Theresa, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Theresa, and I will always be here to protect, honor and respect you until the day I die."

"Ethan…"

"I love you, Theresa. You and the kids are my life. Now, fate has given us a second chance to live our life the way it was meant to happen."

"Since when do you believe in fate?"

"Since it brought me you."

Smiling, Theresa caresses Ethan's cheek. "I'm so lucky to be alive. I'm so lucky that I have you and the kids. I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa. Forever and always. And this time, nothing will tear us apart."

"What do you mean, Ethan?"

Smiling, Ethan pulls out a small box from his pocket. "Open it." He says as he hands Theresa the ring box.

"Ethan.."

Smiling, Ethan pushes the box toward Theresa. "Come on now, open it."

With that, Theresa opens the box, gasping as she sees the beautiful diamond ring stare at her. Looking up at Ethan, she watches as he bends down on one knee.

"Theresa. You are my life. You have given me two beautiful children, and after what happened, I knew that no matter what, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We belong together, Theresa. I love you, and I know you love me. Please, Theresa, marry me, and make our family complete—the way it should have been all this time."

"Yes, Ethan. Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!" Theresa says excitedly as Ethan puts the ring on Theresa's finger.

Smiling, the two share a kiss, thanking God for their renewed love.

The End


End file.
